By your side
by phantisma the phantom
Summary: Mina is having a bad day and Izuku comes to make it better


Hey guys sorry its been awhile but my computer has been fixed so i'm hoping i can post more anyway enough with the excuses on with a new story.

And quick disclaimer i own jack from any of the series i do expect the occasional o.c.

"Why has this day been going so bad. Why can't it just end." To say Mina had a bad day was a understatement. All day she has been tripping over random object's, her pants ripped and split down the backside and she had to use her new jack she got for her birthday from her mother, which she ended up staining bye siting in a mud puddle which she did not notice. To say the lease her day was bad but what made it worse it happened in-front of her boyfriend Izuku Midoriya.

Now she was just in her room everyone ended up going to the movies together so its just her she just wanted to stay at the dorms. She had been crying out of sheer embarrassment of the day but when she felt like things could not get worse there was a knock on her door scaring the heck out of her. She got out of her bed and went to her door and opened it to see the one and only Izuku Midoriya. She screamed and jumped back.

"Hey Mina how are you feeling?" He asked in a caring voice it had taken Mina half of the second year to get him to call her bye her name and now it had back fired on her so hard she regrets it. "Izuku what are you doing here? I thought you went with everyone else." All he did was scratch the back of hes head and said "Well I could not stand it with you being here by you'r self when your having a bad day. So I decided to come and help a little. " Mina could not help but smile he always made here smile that's why she fell in love with him. But she wanted to know " How are you gonna do that its not like you can undo all of it."

He smiled and said "It's true i can't undo all that's happened today but i can make a promise that i can stand by your side for the future to make it all the better and to prove my point i have a special song to sing." as he says this he starts to do a tap dance as he starts to sing.

[Izuku:]In the light of the day. In the dark of the night. When you're raring to go. When you're tired from the fight. When you're losing your mind. Let me give you a thought I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what, in the dark of the night.

He looks at me holds out his hand towards me and i could not help as i grab hold of hit as i start to join and start to copy all of his moves he makes.

[Mina:]In the dark of the night

[Izuku:]In the light of the day

[Mina:]In the light of the day

[Izuku:]When you're rising to shine

[Mina:]When you're rising to shine

[Izuku:]When you're hitting the hay

[Mina:]When you're hitting the hay

[Izuku:]I'll be hanging around

[Mina:]I'll be hanging around

[Izuku:]If you like it or not

[Mina:]If you like it or not

[Izuku & Mina:]I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what!

[Izuku:]No matter what

[Mina:]No matter what

[Izuku:]No matter what

[Mina:]No matter what

[Izuku:]No matter what

[Izuku & Mina:]No matter what No matter what

[Mina:]No matter what

[Izuku:]Oh, I'm gonna be

[Mina:]Oh, I'm gonna be

[Izuku:]Right by your side

[Amethyst:]Right by your side

[Izuku & Mina:]I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what

[Mina:]In the dark of the night In the light of the day When you're rising to shine When you're hitting the hay

[Izuku:]Just remember this song

[Mina:]How's it go?I forgot

[Izuku & Mina:]I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what

[Izuku:]Through whoever you've been

[Mina:]Through whoever you've been

[Izuku:]Through whoever you'll be

[Mina:]Through whoever you'll be

[Izuku:]Through whatever you lose

[Mina:]Through whatever you lose

[Izuku:]You will always have me

[Mina:]You will always have me

[Izuku:]At the end of your rope

[Mina:]At the end of your rope

[Izuku:]I'll be holding you taut

[Mina:]I'll be holding you taut

[Izuku & Mina :]I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what. Be right by your side. Be right by your side. Be right by your side no matter what

When we finished we just fall on my bed laughing and hugging and breathing heavily. I turn to him and say "You had know just how to make me fell better don't you." he smiles and kiss's the side of my head as he says "Ya it what i do for someone that i love the most." I look at him and hug him with all the strength i have he just laughs and closes his eyes. I do the same just before i fall a sleep i thinking that tomorrow will be so much better since he's here with me.

_There done i hope you like this version. I know i can't beet the genius of Steven Universe song writer's so. Any way i hope in 2020 i can post more so i hope this is a start of a great year happy new years everyone hears hoping to a great one._


End file.
